


Troubled Waters

by hammerxsword (QDS)



Category: The Wind in the Willows
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/hammerxsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kenneth Grahame, not me.</p><p>Done for a 15minuteficlets challenge.</p><p>Challenge word: flood</p>
    </blockquote>





	Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kenneth Grahame, not me.
> 
> Done for a 15minuteficlets challenge.
> 
> Challenge word: flood

Water sloshes around their feet, and cutlery sweeps past their ankles as they rush around trying to save whatever valuables are on the floor. The legs of the table and chairs will bear the brunt of the damage, and all they can do now is hope that the water won't stay for too long and cause it to rot.

The Rat is both irate and puzzled. The river has never flooded like this before, not so far as to rush under his door and disrupt an evening meal. Mole has been very helpful, stacking books and packing them so they won't topple. Despite his wet feet, Molely moves quickly, and without complaint. For that, Rat is grateful, but that feeling is soon replaced by a wave of anger as another wave of water rushes under the door. Rat sees his pipe bobbing along the floor, and snatches it up, shaking with anger and frustration.

"Oh curse! Oh blast! Oh Mole, what are we to do!"

Mole, who seems all too calm for the situation, comes over to Rat, and puts both paws on Rat's shoulders.

"We're doing what we can, Rat, in the circumstances. As you've always done."

For a moment, Rat feels very fragile, but at the same time, very warm. He looks into Molely's dark eyes, and while the pipe in his hand is still dripping with water, and the silt from the river is now leaving traces on the floor of his home, he feels safe.

Mole pulls him into a hug, squeezes him tightly, before heading over to the mantle piece where he places Rat's pipe.


End file.
